To test the effectiveness of drugs in the treatment of Parkinson's disease induced in squirrel monkeys. Also, to 1) evaluate the anatomical and biochemical effects of treatment after administration of BH4 and the BH4 analog; 2) evaluate the anatomical and biochemical effects induced by injections of MPTP.